


Becauses

by jolymusichetta



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca pushes away anyone who could possibly care about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becauses

“You push away anyone who could possibly care about you … why is that?” Jesse asks amid all the tension and frustration and Beca basically feels like the wind just got knocked out of her.

So many reasons come to mind: Because of the countless exes who dumped her mere moments after getting into her pants, because of her mom, who only wanted to win her in the custody battle so her dad would have to pay child support. Because of the girls in the Bellas, who she thought she could trust, especially Fat Amy, but ended up throwing her under a bus (but only in a gentle way, so her feelings wouldn’t get hurt) Because of her step-monster, who doesn’t actually give a shit about her and would rather Beca never set foot in her house. Because the only friend she had used her for the money she didn’t want and stole one of the boyfriends right out from under her before saying Beca was a shit friend. 

Because she never actually had real friends before … pushing them away is just a reflex. She actually hates herself for doing it too but she just doesn’t know how to stop and it’s the most annoying thing in the world because she honestly thought she could be friends with the Bellas but fucking Aubrey Posen has to come along and ruin that for her.

But she’s not about to unload all of that onto Jesse.

“… I don’t know.”

“Well you better figure it out because I'm done with ... whatever this is." 

"Jesse ..." she says as he closes the door in her face.

"I'm done."

To herself, Beca can't help to think: _That’s why._

He’s just one more on the list of many.


End file.
